Pages
Pages are mechanic in Slender Fortress. They're prominent items featured in all Slender Fortress maps, where the RED team must collect a certain number (ranging from one to twelve dependent on map and server) of objects scattered through the area before escaping, all while being hunted down by a boss. Types of pages Pages The Eight Pages, obviously, literal sheets of crumpled loose-leaf paper are the most used type of pages in the game. They all have crudely sketched and disturbing images, usually relating to the Slender Man, taken straight from the game the game-mode is based on, Slender, and are always in packs of eight. The pages are found in Asylum Redux, Elementary, Mansion, Hospice, No Exit, Sanatorium, Swamp, Sewer, and others. These disturbing pages spawn on boxes, lounges, shelves, tyres, fire places, pillars, trees, showers, windows, log piles, tree stumps, books, windows and walls. Beer Bottles The Twelve Beer bottles are solely featured in Cellars, where the RED team must collect 8 to 12 (server dependent) bottles of beer located in a gloomy castle's cellar, which is guarded by the Servant Grunts. The bottles can spawn on the floor, shelves and boxes. Keys The Keys are small golden keys hidden in The Ward of Mount Massive Asylum used to activate the ward's elevator and 10 appear in Claustrophobia to unlock the tower in the middle of the map so you can escape. Like in Outlast, the RED team must find the key and use it to turn on the elevator before escaping from Trager, the evil surgeon guarding the key. There is also a key in Weepers which must be collected in order to unlock a door an progress to the TARDIS. There is a 2D key in Wolfenstein 3D EP309 Which must be collect in order to reach Hitler. They are normally found on pedestals, gurneys, tables and desks. Gas Cans Gas cans are red/blues cans of gasoline found in Abandoned, The Abyss, Hydro and Frost Run. In Abandoned, the RED team must find a single gas can of many, being the only one that contains fuel, to gas up the escape elevator and flee, all while being hunted down by Chris Walker. In Frost Run, the RED team must find six of these cans in an icy research facility inhabited by The Rake, and use them to fuel up their escape boat. They are also found in Hydro to fuel snipers van and The Abyss to fill a generator to open a elevator. There is also a special kind of silver gas can with a red stripe that goes around the bottom of the can, these are exclusive to Arizona and are collected to fill up your van. Most maps that have gas cans if not all have you collect the cans for fuel for a vehicle or machine and always spawn on the floor and sometimes on 2 desks in Frost Run. Documents The Eight Documents are neat files attached to a clipboard found in the levels Atomics, Gutters, Lockers and Sector Six. The documents can spawn on walls, the floor, ledges, boxes, control panels, chairs, desks and shelves. Clues The Eight Clues appear as clipboards with a grey holding case and file clipped to it, made to sculpt the answer to the mystery of the 4way murders and then escape to the helicopter pad outside the building. They also appear as key cards in Swarm where four need to be collected and each one opens a door to progress to the train station. Keycards Five Keycards are scattered about Containment Breach where the players must collect these to unlock SCP-079. The cards appear as small white keycards with the ID of Foundation personnel stamped on it. There are variants that look like clues from 4way on swarm and there is a 2D red keycard on The Tower. Fuse Cables The Eight Fuse cables are come in four colours they come in Blue, Red, Orange and Green and are found on the map Underground and are used to jump start the generator to open the floodgates. Fuse cables can be found on the floor, shelves, trains, boxes, ledges and tables. PDAs PDAs are found only on Alpha Complex and are supposed to pick it up and then wait four minutes for the elevator to open and can be found on control panels and is used to contact the maitenance of the elevator to fix it from the top floor and isn't present in the map but is the reason why you need to wait four minutes. Scripts The Eight Scripts are found on Forgotten Tomb even though they are called pages they don't share the same design as the ones you see in most other maps. These scripts can be found on pedestals in hallways and dead end rooms. Fear Cubes The Seven Fear Cubes are found in Monophobia (Reborn) and appear as small carbonic cubes which appear on pedestals, graves and ledges. the Fear cubes then open a gate at the spawn for you to escape. Flasks The Ten Flasks appear on Manor they look like glass bottles with a turquoise coloured substance in them. These can be found on boxes, shelves and tables. Australium Bars The Ten Australium Bars appear in Lobbys and spawn on control panels, desks, boxes and the floor. When all collected they will open a portal from where you must escape and it's in different locations in the map. Cameras The Cameras are found on SCP-087-B, Five Rounds at Freddy's and Return to Freddy's. They are always spawned in the same room as the players and look like a old fashioned version of a camera and is used to open walls and certain areas and can be found on the floor and on the desks. Power Cores The Five Power Cores are found on Storage Zero and come in two colours Red and Blue they look like smaller version of a satellite and they are found on the floor, control panels and desks. when collected it is used to activate a timer on a door from where you spawned so in one minute you will be able to escape to the station. Skull Keys The Six Skull Keys are found on The Citadel come in three different colours these include Yellow, Blue and Red and always appear on some kind of pedestal. When all six Skull keys are collected it will awaken the boss of the map the Icon of Sin. Spell Books The Eight Spell books are found in Hellfire and appear as a regular book with a greenish essence coming from the book, they always spawn on some type of pedestal. After all the spell books have been obtained they will open a portal where you spawned so you can escape back to the over world. Discontinued Pages Printed Plans The Eight Printed Plans used to spawn on the older versions on the Lockers map and come in two different colours these colours are Blue and Red and they spawn like documents. Printed Plans might come back in a future map. Spooky Sandviches The Eight Spooky Sandviches appeared on a discontinued and abandoned map known as Facility. The sandwiches looked like the Heavy's sandvich that he can equip in the second weapon slot. They could spawn on chairs, boxes, desks, ledges and the floor. Facility might come back with some extensions and so might the spooky Sandviches in a future map. Trivia *All pages have a glowing white outline so the players can see them through the darkness. *All pages also glow in a certain radius of the page. *The Abyss used to have pages on it until it was then replaced by gas cans to fit the game, Slender: the Arrival where it is from. Gallery Page Always Watches.png Page Can't Run.png Page Don't Look.png Page Follows.png Page Forest.png Page Help Me.png Page Leave Me Alone.png Page No No No No.png Category:Slender Fortress Category:Mechanics